Shades of Blue
by Chocochino11
Summary: Killing. That's obviously what the gun is for, not just threats anymore. As the gun is aimed and cocked, I think about how we all got here. I guess it could be considered my fault... no pairings yet. title may change. rating will likely go up
1. Carolina

**Hi peoplez! so this is my first btr story, and i'm really excited... sorry if people are a little ooc, i'm still gettin used to writing these characters =D**

**Disclaimer: If i owned btr, i would not be sitting at a beaten-up desk in a snackbox room writing fanfiction.. but i do not, therefore i am =(**

**Prologue**

The pain in my arm is getting seriously worse. I know there's something I'm supposed to use to make it feel better, a bandage or tourniquet or sling or something, but my brain isn't really attached to the rest of me at the moment—figuratively speaking of course.

I turn my head a bit and see that Kendall is still curled up by the bedpost, asleep. He has a substantial pool of blood around his head and I can't help thinking that he shouldn't be sleeping. Like there's something bad about it.

James and Carlos are on my right, talking in hushed tones. I think Carlos is still hyperventilating. He's been doing that for a while, and I should probably tell him to stop because it can't be good for him. James seems relatively fine. He's trying to calm Carlos down. That's good.

Up on the lofted bed, Cyan continues playing her card game. She must either never win or just really love that game, because she's been playing it since I got here. Probably long before I got here actually. Cyan's lucky; she gets to stay up on the comfy bed. Granted, her ankle is chained to the post Kendall's sleeping around, and there's no way down except to jump, which wouldn't be smart because the chain isn't very long, but still—the bed is better than the tile floor.

I hear her humming a familiar tune, and that should be relaxing but it's not because Cyan is not allowed to be singing. I don't quite understand the reason for this rule (it was made before I got here), but I know very well the consequences of breaking it. I wish she would stop.

I hear the door to our little room slam open, so I turn my head. Geo is walking in. He has a gun. That can't be good. Cader runs in behind him. He looks worried, and that can't be good either.

"Don't do this, G. We can just let 'em go. They'll keep their mouths shut, right guys?" Cader looks to all of the captives for help. The only ones in any state to help him are probably James, who's busy, and Cyan, who doesn't care.

"No, I don't trust 'em. We're better off killin' 'em."

Killing. That's obviously what the gun is for, not just threats anymore.

As Geo aims and cocks the gun, and Cader grabs his arm, I think about how all of us got here. I guess it could be considered my fault.


	2. Sky

**ok so i didn't intend to update this story today, but i finished this chapter and i just couldn't resist! so hope you enjoy =D**

**Chapter 1**

We had just been dismissed from school for the weekend. As we walked through the Palm Woods lobby, Carlos, James and Kendall were already planning a Saturday filled with dome hockey, video games and movie watching (with maybe an intermittent BTR rehearsal somewhere in there). However, it was supposed to be a really nice day Saturday- the only sunny one for a week- and I had an environmental science project to do which involved being outside.

"Come on Logan," Carlos whined. "The project's not due for two weeks. Besides, you have to watch me kick Kendall's but at dome hockey!"

"Oh please, I've beat you the last five times in a row."

"Exactly. You know what they say: Sixth time's the charm!"

Everyone laughed and I said, "Relax, guys. I just want to get a head start on mine. I'll leave in the morning, be back in time for the video game tournament."

They rolled their eyes at my incessant need to be prepared in advance, even though they have to be used to it by now. Then Camille ran up, screamed at us for stealing her farm of Peruvian llamas, and slapped Kendall across his face. Nearby, Katie grinned as she convinced an up-and-coming guitarist to sign her as his manager. Yup, things were completely normal at the Palm Woods. It was too bad I was going quite a ways away from the Palm Woods for my project.

The next morning, I woke up at six. I got dressed and grabbed my backpack of gear, careful to be quiet so I wouldn't wake up Kendall. I threw back a quick granola bar and snuck out of apartment 2J.

It took three bus rides in a baseball cap and sunglasses (so I wouldn't be recognized) to reach a rural town with a large forest. The part I was focused on was the river that ran through the forest; apparently it had turned a strange color a few weeks ago, and I decided to find out why and try to fix it.

I went to a section of the river on the outer edge of the forest and set up my stuff. I was in the process of getting samples of the water when my backpack, for some reason, began leaning forward. I ignored it, and that turned out to be the stupidest thing I've ever done because the backpack fell in the water and was carried away. Or maybe the stupidest thing was chasing it along the bank, way back into the middle of the forest.

I did find a log bridge to lean on, and I caught my soaking wet pack up. The problem was I now had no idea where I was; the river was long, and split off in a ton of small branches. I tried to follow the bank back, but only succeeded in getting more lost.

I was going to call for help when I saw a house. Yes, a house, in the middle of a small clearing in the trees. There were people walking around outside. I had the very distinct feeling they weren't supposed to be there. Of course, that meant I shouldn't be there either. I tried to sneak quietly off, but something wrapped around my mouth and chest, holding me back.

"Who are you?" A man's voice demanded. I hoped he didn't expect an answer with his hand clasped over my mouth.

He lifted me up easily and carried me toward the house. On the porch was another man, short and muscular, with salt-and-pepper hair.

"Geo, I caught this one snoopin' around. Put him with the other one." The man threw me at Geo, who smirked angrily. Clearly, he didn't like taking orders.

Geo gave a sort of grunt and shoved me toward the front door. This continued- him shoving me, me stumbling in that general direction- down two hallways, up a staircase, and through a door at the end of another hall. I fell into the room, which had a tile floor.

"What's in that, kid?" He snatched up my backpack and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

So, Rule #1: No one here actually wants their questions answered.

**so whaddaya guys think? please review and tell me!**

**oh and for the record, i know this was really short.. originally the chapter was much longer but it was gettin too long for my taste so i split it in two.. i promise future chapters will be longer =D**


	3. Cyan

**hi peoplez! yes, i know this took forever to get posted, but i ran into some writers block, and in all honesty i'm still not incredibly happy with this chapter, but its decent... cant wait to start writin the really interesting stuff though!**

**I don't own btr- if you think i do, you have a serious need for a reality check =D**

**Chapter 2**

I had been thrown into a small bedroom, with white tile floor, beige walls, and a wide window on the wall opposite the door. There was a single-bunk bed lofted up to my left, and a wooden dresser to my right. A corkboard above the dresser held faded pictures, notes, and drawings that appeared to have been made by a toddler.

On top of the bed, which was made up with bright blue sheets and blankets, sat a girl with light skin and straight, flat chocolate hair. She wore white-washed jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She was playing a card game and seemed to not have noticed my presence.

"What's your name?" The girl suddenly asked. So she had noticed me. I didn't answer her. She put down some cards and turned toward me. "You really don't have to be afraid of me."

She had some dried blood on her lip, and when she smiled I saw it on her otherwise white teeth. I couldn't help staring at her eyes, which were a very striking shade of blue. I was still frozen, so she smirked and shook her head.

"Wow, shell-shock; you know, I've never gotten that response before. Earth to kid!" She chucked a pillow at my face. I jumped backwards. "Hey, you okay? I'm Cyan, by the way."

"Logan," I mumbled, finally speaking.

"Nice to meet you." Cyan jumped off the bed, landing unsteadily on her feet. "Tell me, what are you doing way out here? Whoa!" Her legs gave way and she collapsed against the bedpost. I moved to help her but she shooed me away. "I'm fine. I'm not usually this clumsy, but I haven't gotten off the bed for a few days." She began to pull herself back up, using the post as a support. It seemed to be some great effort.

"How long have you been here?" I asked once she seemed to have steadied herself.

"Um, two weeks? No, longer than that." She closed her eyes and thought about it for a second. "Two weeks, five days, thirteen hours, and some amount of minutes. You got a watch on you?"

"Yes."

"Well?" She stared at me. "What time is it, Shell-shock?"

"Uh, nine thirty-six."

She closed her eyes again to add up the numbers. "Two weeks, five days, thirteen hours, and eleven minutes."

My eyes widened; that's nearly three weeks.

"Why are you here?" I asked slowly.

"I was hiking with my friends and I left the trail on my own. In retrospect, that was not my best idea."

"And they haven't noticed that you've been gone for this long?"

"No." I guess my face looked shocked because she held up her hands and began to explain. "See, I'm from D.C., and me and my fiancé came to California for this conference of his. I have some friends around here, so I was spending a lot of time with them. The day we went hiking happened to be the day before I was leaving. After these people captured me, they made me call my friends and tell them I already left. Also, every day Cader brings me my phone and I have to call Wendell and tell him everything's fine." She stopped her story for a second to look at me. "He'll probably have you call your parents too."

"That'll be pointless on their part, since I don't live with my parents."

Cyan's eyebrows furrowed together. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17,but I live…" I paused. I wasn't sure how much I really wanted to tell this girl about myself, considering I'd only known her for ten minutes. "…Uh, not with my parents."

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry… But that may work to your advantage." I didn't have time to figure out why, because just then the door opened and a young man walked in. He couldn't have been more than four or five years older than me, and sweat was dripping down his tan face. He looked slightly annoyed.

"Cyan, what the heck? Ugh, I thought I heard you jump down. Come on, you better get back up before Geo catches you."

"Again." Cyan smiled crookedly, and her lip split open, causing it to bleed more steadily.

"Hey, this isn't a joke." He pointed a finger at her. "I don't wanna hurt you, so stop givin' me a reason to."

"Aw, you won't hurt me. Besides, I won't be here too much longer. Only a few more days and you won't have to worry about me anymore." The young man just shook his head, smiling a bit, as Cyan unsteadily walked over to me and said, "There's no way to step onto the bed. Can you lift me up?"

I'm sure this is the first time the young man noticed me because his eyebrows flew upward as he ran a hand through his scruffy black hair. "G didn't tell me we had another one. Just get her back up there, I'll be right back." He strode out of the room, leaving the door open behind him.

I used my hands to form a step, and then lifted Cyan onto the bright-sheeted bed. She immediately fell back to playing her card game. I stood staring at her for a second before speaking.

"The door's open."

"Yes, it is." She didn't even turn her head.

"There's a giant window on that wall."

"Yes, there is."

"You could leave this room if you wanted."

"Yes, I could."

"So why don't you run away?" I exclaimed. "There are several options you could use to get out of here right now, and I'm assuming they've been available for the past two weeks. Why haven't you run away?"

She shrugged. "Because I don't want to anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She didn't answer me; just continued with her game. The scruffy-haired young man did come back a few minutes later, but he wasn't alone this time. He walked in quietly, head slightly bowed, a chain of some kind rattling in his fist. Behind him was Geo, who stalked straight over to me.

"You! What's your name?" Before I could even think of my answer he grabbed my collar and lifted me up. "I said, what's your name!" I cringed as he slammed my back into the window. "Are you Logan Mitchell?"

I was too busy trying to get rid of the spots in my vision to pay attention, but I suppose my eyes widened or my face froze or something because he growled angrily and threw me to the floor. Wow, tile floor hurts a lot.

"You're right, Cader, it is him." Geo spat. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Cader, meanwhile, was locking one end of the chain around Cyan's ankle. He shrugged, though I'm pretty sure he'd had no idea who I was. He finished hooking the other chain end around the post at the foot of the bed and walked carefully toward me. There was another chain in his hand, which he attached to me. I winced at the metal links digging into my leg; they added to the already awful pain in my back.

"Hey kid, where's your cell phone?" He asked as he wound the other end around the dresser leg. I opened my mouth to speak, but apparently that wasn't fast enough for Geo.

"Oh, so you're not gonna talk, are ya?" He snarled. Cader stepped away from me quickly as the man charged forward, grabbing my collar again, and lifting me as high as the new chain would allow. "My friend asked you a question: Where's your phone?"

I found it ironic that the one time he actually gave me an opportunity to answer he was choking me so I could barely breathe.

"Back…" I forced out. I could literally feel my face turning purple. "…Pocket!"

He dropped me and turned to glare at Cader. "You didn't take it from him? He could've called someone! The cops could be on their way!"

It was at that point I realized how stupid I had been. Geo was right; there was an at least ten minute time period in which I could have called the police by now. I would have smacked my own head if it didn't hurt so badly from lack of oxygen already.

"He didn't call anyone. He's been talking to me the whole time," Cyan cut in, still not looking up.

"Shut up, Cyan. Pop star, gitchyour phone out. You've got a call to make."

_At the Palm Woods…_

Carlos jumped on the couch, yelling in victory, while James pouted.

"Come on, Carlos; best three out of five!"

"No way! I beat you two out of three—I am the champion!" He continued his victory dance, waving his game controller in the air.

Just then, Kendall walked in from the bedroom he shared with Logan. "Guys, have you heard from Logan at all?"

Both of them glanced over at their friend and said, "No."

"Didn't he say he'd be back by now?" Carlos remembered, looking at the clock; it read 12:43.

"Yeah," Kendall said. "I've called him like five times and he's not picking up. It's not like him to be late."

"He probably lost track of time," James said, setting up another round of his and Carlos' game. "You know how he gets with his school stuff."

"Yeah…" Kendall looked down at the phone in his hand. It was like Logan to get really into his schoolwork. But he also always called somebody if he was running late. And he rarely, if ever, turned off his cell phone.

"Think we should go look for him?"

"Kendall, relax. Logan's fine. Maybe his phone died." James was now completely focused on the game; he was determined to beat Carlos, who was still in victory mode.

As they played, Kendall just sat on the end of the orange couch. Seriously, where was Logan? He was really worried about his friend, and so intent on staring at the phone that he jumped when it started ringing. He answered right away.

"Hello? Logan?"

"Hey Kendall, how's it going?"

"Could be better. Where are you?"

"Oh, yeah. Umm…" Logan paused. "I found something, uh, interesting, at the river. So this is going to take longer than I thought."

"How much longer?"

"Uh… a while."

Kendall frowned; there was something weird about Logan's voice.

"Logan, do you want us to come up there?" He asked slowly.

"No!" was Logan's immediate response. "No, everything's fine. I just need to check into some things. I'll call you later. Bye!"

The phone call ended, but Kendall still held the phone to his ear for a few more seconds, half expecting Logan to continue speaking. When that didn't happen, he spun to face James and Carlos.

"So what'd he say?" Carlos asked. James was half-listening.

"He said he found something interesting and he'll call us later." Kendall shook his head and went to his bedroom. His friends paused their game as he came back out with his jacket and sneakers on. "Come on, we have to go up there."

"I thought he said he was fine," James said, though he was worried now, too.

"Yes, but I don't like the way he said it. He sounded…" He searched for the right word. "…Wrong. Almost frantic at one point. We need to go find him."

Kendall scribbled a note to his mom and left it on the kitchen counter: _Went to help Logan. Be back later. Call if you need us._

And the three boys ran to catch the bus.

**... sooo.. do the boys find logan in the woods? do they get lost themselves? do they find a magical sugar castle made of gumdrops? tune in next chapter to find out =D**


End file.
